Feandan
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Alchemie | Arsenal = | Vorname = Feandan | Nachname = Solanales | Geburtsname = | Geburt = | Alter = 181 | Zugehörigkeit = | Gilde = | Größe = ca. 1,90 | Gewicht = | Haarfarbe = schwarz | Augenfarbe = Felgrün | Besonderheiten = | Gesinnung = Neutral Böse }} Traut Euch, doch nur den Augen nicht Wie so oft beginnt auch diese Geschichte mit: "Natürlich bin ich ein durchschnittlicher Blutelf ohne Auffälligkeiten". So ist es immer, gehört zum guten Ton, denn wer will sich öffentlich anmaßen etwas Besonderes zu sein, wenn es um so Profanes wie das Äußere geht. So schließe auch ich mich dem an, geboren als Mittelmaß. Doch was ist Durchschnitt, wenn man ein Volk sein eigen nennt, das seit jeher nach Höherem strebt, sich selbst als Höheres definiert? Doch beginnen wir lieber mit der subjektiven Beschreibung meiner Selbst. Vertraut einfach meinen Worten oder macht Euch selbst ein Bild, falls Ihr zu sehen vermögt, was nicht sichtbar ist. Meine Körpergröße mag dem Einen oder Anderen etwas hochgewachsen vorkommen - oder doch eher klein? Selbst in den Straßen Silbermonds scheiden sich die Geister, was der oft zitierte "Durchschnitt" überhaupt sei. Entscheidet also selbst, ob Ihr zu mir aufseht. Oder herunter. '' ''Meine Statur dürfte unter Eurem prüfenden Blick nur schwer erkennbar sein, hülle ich mich gerne in feine (und selbstverständlich kostspielige) Stoffe, die wenig offenbaren, was sich darunter verbirgt. Nicht, dass Ihr glaubt, ich müsste mich verstecken, doch ist mir wichtig, dass selbst weniger geistreichen Personenkreisen aufgeht, dass ich ein Mann des eben Solchen bin - und nicht der bloßen Körperkraft. Mager bin ich nicht, aber kann gewiss keinem Krieger standhalten. Doch wer will kämpfen, wenn er erschaffen kann, nicht wahr? Euer Blick dürfte eh eher den Meinen suchen. Erkennt Ihr Euer Antlitz, das sich in meinem Ausdruck widerspiegelt? Ich gebe zu, die Chancen stehen besser, wenn Ihr schön seid; denn Gleiches findet sich in Gleichem.. Meine Züge sind nicht unbedingt markant und überbetont maskulin. Stattdessen herrscht Symmetrie vor, weiche Formen, die von einer schmalen, graden Nase dominiert werden. Der kleine Bart an meinem Kinn wirkt wie gemalt, statt gewachsen. Störrische Haare, Poren, Falten - all dies ist für Jene, die weniger vom Glück gezeichnet sind, doch mein Gesicht ist frei davon. Maskenhaft, reine Perfektion. Die Farbe meiner Augen erzählt von alten Zeiten, von Sehnsucht und Verlangen, unstillbar.. - doch letztlich auch nur ein Schatten der Vergangenheit. '' ''An meiner linken Hand könnt Ihr einen Ring erkennen, manch einer mag ihn vielleicht protzig nennen, viel zu klobig, geziert von einem seltsam silbrigweißen Stein, beinahe so groß wie ein Goldstück. Doch wer mißt den wahren Wert mit Gold, wenn es so viel mehr gibt. Entgegen uns selbst liegt manch Schönheit verborgen. Vertraut einfach meinen Worten. Wissen um des Nichtwissens In einer Zeit, in welcher selbst die unbedeutsamsten Wesen, grade erst der Wiege entsprungen, ihre eigene Biographie schreiben, vermögen Worte bei Weitem nicht mehr sonderlich zu begeistern. '' ''Wem sollte ich meine Geschichte auch erzählen? Sind meine Taten von Belang für Jene, die nach andrem streben? '' ''Sind meine Taten nachvollziehbar für Jene, die nicht imstande sind, zu begreifen? Dergleichen stößt auf kein Verständnis, wenn einem davon etliches fehlt. '' ''Nicht alles, was ich tat, erfüllt mich mit Freude. Doch auch nicht mit Reue. Wer wirklich sucht, wird finden. Doch wer vermag schon Verbindungen zu ziehen, wo es keine gibt. Archiv (Tagebucheintrag von Clee Dren'shalen) Orgrimmar, am siebten Tag der Frühlingssonne ...Nachdem Lia und ich die Taverne, oder besser gesagt die Drecksspelunke - ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, ich habe eine Ratte gesehen, mindestens so groß wie meine Reisetasche, die aus einem der Fässer gesprungen ist. Auch wenn der Wirt behauptet, es wäre ein Goblin gewesen, doch kann ich dabei keine wirkliche Verbesserung der Zustände erkennen. Nun, wo war ich - also, als wir diese Spelunke verlassen haben, wollten wir wirklich noch nicht zurück in unsere Unterkunft. Es war noch relativ früh, auch wenn der volle Mond uns etwas anderes erzählen wollte. Aber - von Müdigkeit keine Spur. Also sind wir nach den diversen Gläsern Sonnentau noch ein bisschen durch die Gassen geschlendert. Ich kann gar nicht glauben, über was für Banalitäten ich gelacht habe, die Lia von sich gab. Zum Glück hat mich keiner meiner Bekannten gesehen, das wäre gewiss das gesellschaftliches Aus gewesen. Während wir also unseren Schabernack trieben, stand an einem der Wegkreuzungen plötzlich der schönste Mann, den ich jemals gesehen habe. Ich weiß, das habe ich schon öfter geschrieben, aber dieses Mal stimmt es. Er war groß, nicht zu dünn, hatte schwarze Haare, die im Mond bläulich glänzten. Er wirkte etwas bedrückt und nachdenklich, doch hellte sich seine Miene direkt in dem Moment auf, als er uns sah. Das verwundert mich nicht, immerhin bin ich das wohl bezauberndste Wesen überhaupt in diesem staubigen Dorf. Wir führten ein bisschen Konversation und er war wirklich interessiert. Ebenso betonte er immer wieder, wie wundervoll mein Haar wäre und das Silberweiß so perfekt mit meinem Kleid harmoniere. Dann fragte er, wo ich herkam, nach meiner Familie und Freundeskreis und nickte auf jedes meiner Worte, als würde er wirklich zuhören. Doch auch wenn ich es mir absolut nicht erklären kann, schien er immer mehr das Interesse zu verlieren. Lia, so einfältig wie eh und je, stand daneben und schaute irgendwo diskret auf den Boden. Sicher war sie der Grund, dass er keine Lust auf weitere Unterhaltung mehr hatte und sich alsbald verabschiedete. Nachdem er jedenfalls hörte, dass sie nur eine Angestellte war, sozusagen eine meiner Anstandsdamen, verabschiedete er sich, nicht ohne ihr ein wirklich merkwürdiges Lächeln zu schenken. Sicher aus Mitleid. Lia und ich haben uns daraufhin ziemlich gestritten und ich habe da wohl manch Dinge gesagt, die ich in anderem Zustand eher für mich behalten hätte. Auch wenn das nichts am Wahrheitsgehalt ändern würde - sie ist nun mal nur eine einfache Frau ohne Persönlichkeit und Status. So schlimm ist das doch eigentlich auch nicht. Sie hat dann die Dreistigkeit besessen, sich einfach umzudrehen und die Nacht irgendwo anders zu verbringen. Sicher ist sie wieder in die Spelunke zurück, um mit den "Goblins" zu schmusen. Tz. Am nächsten Morgen lag ein Brief auf meinem Nachttisch. Die Kündigung! Angeblich hätte sie nun die Möglichkeit, das Leben zu führen, das sie sich immer gewünscht hätte und ich ihr den Abschied durch mein unmögliches Betragen sehr vereinfacht hätte. Was soll das für ein Leben sein? Dumme Gans. Am Abend war ich dann mit Ria in der Spelunke und was soll ich sagen, da am Tresen, da saß der wohl schönste Mann, den ich jemals... ---- (Vermisstenmeldung vom 17. Tag des güldenen Herbstes) Vermisst wird Liadwynn Eschenlied, genannt Lia, verschwunden seit der Nacht zum 8. Tag der Frühlingssonne, zuletzt gesehen in Orgrimmar / Kalimdor. Der Vater, Kilderan Eschenlied, verwitwet, empfand das Verschwinden seiner Tochter nach eigener Aussage als "schweren Schlag gegen die Ehre seiner Familie" und beschloß erst jetzt, zehn Jahre später, Liadwynn als vermisst zu melden. Von ihr gab es in all den Jahren keinerlei Lebenszeichen oder sonstige Hinweise und sind auch in Zukunft angesichts der Stellung der Familie Eschenlied gewiss nicht zu erwarten. Der Fall wird somit wegen mangelndem Interesse meinerseits zu den Akten gelegt. Gez. (unleserliche Unterschrift) Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere